A Painful Reunion
by HermyCaz
Summary: Chapter one...I'll do a better summary when I add more. Sirius is going to Hogwarts for the first time...and meets up with an old friend, will the memories prevent them from being continuous friends...or will it all end now?


**A/N:** This may sound like a Sirius story at the moment…. But it's not going to be xD Not completely anyway….It's going to be a Marauder story..whooooo.

I wanted Sirius to meet Peter on the train first…because it's kinda like the meeting between Ron and Harry for the first time…and I liked that.

Well….this is Chapter One….and I hope you like it.

Chapter two should be up soon. When I've written it.

It might be Sev and Lily…or James and Remus…I dunno yet xD

You'll just have to wait and see 

Please Review…I live for reviews…lol doesn't everyone?

1,567 words

**Chapter One**

"**Here, have a Chocolate Frog"**

"_Make her stop!" _

"_This is your fault; make her stop!"_

_--_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Please, stop it!"_

--

Sirius was shaking violently in his sleep; the nightmare beginning to take over, filling his mind with painful memories.

"Sirius? Siri, wake up!" Regulus placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him. "Sirius!"

Sirius woke with a terrified scream, and opened his eyes to the concerned look of his younger brother.

"I heard you shouting," Regulus said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Reg.." Sirius stated anxiously staring at him, the nightmare flooding back, reflecting fear in his piercing grey eyes. He was still shaking slightly and his voice was quiet. Regulus put his arms around him, but 

Sirius resisted the comforting embrace and pulled away. "Go away" Sirius whispered, his voice cracking with tears, "It's your fault. Leave me alone"

Of course. Regulus knew what he was talking about; he knew what the nightmare was, what was scaring Sirius so much, but he bit back his reply and answered, "I'm not leaving you like this" He sat on the edge of the bed and Sirius looked away, avoiding the worried look in his brother's eyes.

"Please Reg, I don't want to talk about it"

"You don't have to" Regulus replied, putting a hand on Sirius's forehead, pushing back his long ebony hair out of his eyes. Sweat ran down his face and mixed with the tears that had begun to fall. "Oh, Siri. You're so hot. Stay here, I'll get you a cold drink"

Sirius was surprised that Regulus was being so kind to him, after all the things he had said to him, he didn't deserve any of this. "Regulus…I-"

"Siri, no…don't say anything…you have no need to be sorry; it's me who should be apologizing"

Sirius finally accepted his brother's embrace and fell into his arms, his whole body shaking with suppressed sobs.

--

"Come along Sirius!" Walgurba shouted, "The sooner you get on that train, the sooner we can get home!"

Regulus was walking along side his brother, although slightly behind him. They arrived at Platforms 9 and 10 and Sirius stared at the wall between the platforms. Walgurba stood a short distance away, not caring that her eldest was about to attend Hogwarts and would not be back until the summer. Regulus stood behind Sirius and put his arms around his older brother's waist, clinging tightly to the front of his robes. "I'm _so_ sorry, Siri-" he whispered in his ear.

"Sorry doesn't change anything does it?" Sirius interrupted harshly.

"No…I..." Regulus's voice was shaking, "I...I'll miss you" he squeezed Sirius tighter.

"I'll miss you too" Sirius replied hesitantly, turning around as Regulus dropped his hold. He looked his brother in the eyes; the same piercing grey colour staring back at him, as cold as ice, but with a sparkle of happiness and affection. Sirius ruffled his hair and smiled, "I'll see you soon then; be good won't you? Do everything Mummy says" and then he laughed at the surprised look on Regulus's face.

"Sirius!" Regulus laughed, "You're not my Mother, I can look after myself-"

"Regulus, hurry up!"

"Coming!" Regulus shouted back, turning around. "Goodbye, then" he said quietly turning back to Sirius.

"Bye, Reg" Sirius smiled and then turned to push his trolley and ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Kings Cross Station began to disappear around him, and within a few seconds, he was on a new platform. He looked up to see a tall brass stand with a small metal flag-shaped sign, with the numbers 9 3/4 written upon it. A swirly pattern framed the sign at the top. Looking around the station, he finally noticed the bright red steam train standing tall, just to the side of him. Its red metal coat gleamed brightly in the sunlight, casting small sparkles all over the station, already creating a magical feel around the first-year students and their parents.

Chattered laughter filled every corner and space of the station; tearful goodbyes from parents waving to their children. As Sirius looked around more, he became aware that he was probably the only student who was alone. He ignored the burning feeling in his throat, and closed his eyes; no one wants to see a first-year cry. 'I'm not weak' he found himself thinking, although he could not stop a few tears escaping.

"Hey, are you alright, little one?" said a soft voice behind him, and Sirius felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wiped the tears from his face and looked around. "I'm fine," he said, looking down slightly. "Thanks"

"Where are your parents?" the woman asked. Sirius shook his head, but otherwise said nothing. "Do you want help finding a compartment?" she continued, as if she hadn't asked the first question, clearly noticing that the subject was distressing him. "You can go with young Sam here"

Sirius looked up to see a young boy his age, with dark brown hair, which was nearly long enough to touch his shoulders. He had chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of fear and sadness as he stared at Sirius. Sam was also wearing his black robes, ready to attend Hogwarts for the first time.

"Sam?" Sirius said quietly.

"Sirius…" Sam replied.

"I take it you know each other then?" Sam's mother asked.

"Just a friend…" Sam answered quietly.

"Sam..I..I just wanted to say-"

The Hogwarts express stopped Sirius in mid sentence as it gave a loud squeal to indicate that the train was going to leave the station soon.

"Come on Sam!" said his mother, pushing him gently towards the train, "You don't want to be late on your first day now, do you? Go on, hurry along. Go with Sirius"

Sirius gave a small smile and nodded.

Sam walked through the doors of the train and set off towards an empty compartment, Sirius following quietly behind. Sam seemed to ignore Sirius as they both entered the compartment doors; he placed his suitcase on the shelf above the seats and sat down next to the window.

Sirius left his suitcase on the floor of the room and walked around it to sit opposite Sam.

"Sam..I..I just wanted to say-" he repeated, "I'm sorry for what happened, it wasn't my fault…I" his voice was shaking, and Sam thought that he was on the verge of tears. "You haven't told her….have you?" he continued.

"…She doesn't need to know what happened, Sirius. I don't want her to know." Sam knew that Sirius was referring to his mother. Of course he hadn't told her, she wasn't a witch, she didn't know anything about Sirius's family; she would be so scared if she knew what had happened.

"Just a friend…?" said Sirius quietly, a few tears falling down his face; he looked away. "Just a friend? I thought…I thought- We were friends for years Sam! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

"I though so too" Sam replied, his voice just as quiet. "Until-"

"That wasn't my fault!" Sirius nearly shouted, the tears now falling faster, "I'm not like that! I swear…I'm not like that!"

"I don't know that though, do I? How do I know you haven't changed over the year, ready to attack me at any moment! Just like _she _did!"

"But…I…It wasn't my fault…I'm sorry it happened…but I.."

"Siri, please.." Sam stated calmly, trying to hide that he voice was cracking. "I can't be friends with you anymore…not after what happened. I'm sorry"

"Sam-" Sirius started.

Sam cut across him, "Maybe I'll see you around school, have a good year" he said. He got up pulling his suitcase from the shelf and pushed it out of the door, walking down the corridor, not looking back.

Sirius let the last of his tears fall and just stared out of the window.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice came from the door. Sirius turned and saw a small boy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was slightly chubby, and he was wearing his dress robes with the buttons closed up.

"Can I? Everywhere else is full"

Sirius didn't answer, afraid that if he said anything, it would scare the small boy away, and he would be sitting alone again, all the way to Hogwarts; so he just smiled back slightly.

The boy pulled his suitcase into the room, and sat down opposite Sirius. He was the first to speak up, his voice was high; "You're Sirius-"

"Black, yes" Sirius interrupted him, "Got a problem with that?" Oh, darn. Now he had blown it. What did he have to say that for? Now he was going to be left alone. Again. Why couldn't he just keep his aggressiveness hidden away? But that was what being part of a Black family was about. They were aggressive weren't they? Sirius silently cursed his family. He didn't want to lose another friend, before he even got to Hogwarts.

"No…I…I'll just-" the younger boy _was_ scared. He turned to walk out of the compartment, when Sirius interrupted again.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Come. Sit down." Sirius motioned with his hand and gestured towards the empty seat opposite him. "Here, have a Chocolate Frog" he added taking one out of his pocket and handing it to the boy.

"I…erm…thanks" he replied sitting down. "I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Pettigrew"

"Nice to meet you, Peter!" Sirius smiled.


End file.
